dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts)
Cast For the actor articles: speaking roles * Alexis G. Zall ** Lois 204, HotY, 217 * Anais Fairweather ** Supergirl, SHH, 201, 202, 203, 206, 208, 211, 212, HotY, 301, 303, 304, 306, 308 * Anna Vocino ** Oracle 213, HotY, 301 * April Stewart ** Granny Goodness SHH ** Stompa SHH, 307 ** Alura HotY * Ashley Eckstein ** Cheetah 2, 5, 6, 9, 10, 12, 13, SHH, HotY, 216, 218 * Cree Summer ** Thunder 306 * Cristina Pucelli ** Miss Martian 1, 10, HotY ** Catwoman 6, 9 * Danica McKellar ** Frost 6, 10, 212, HotY, 219, 222, 224, 305, 307, 308 * Dean Cain ** Jonathan Kent SHH, HotY * Fred Tatasciore ** Killer Croc SHH, 217 ** Perry the Parademon SHH * Greg Cipes ** BB 1, 2, 6, 10, SHH, 206, 209, 211, HotY, 215, 303, 306, 310, 311 * Grey DeLisle: ** WW 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, SHH, 201, 203, 204, 205, 206, 209, 211, 212, HotY, 216, 224, 304, 308 ** Giganta SHH, 201, HotY * Helen Slater ** Martha Kent SHH, HotY * Hynden Walch ** Starfire 6, 10, 209, 210, HotY, 216, 221, 303, 306, 310, 311 * Jessica DiCicco ** Star Saph 10, 210, HotY, 217, 218, 303 ** Lashina 307 * John DiMaggio ** Wildcat SHH ** Gorilla Grodd SHH, HotY, 306 * Josh Keaton ** GL 2, HotY, 220 ** Flash 10, SHH, 208, HotY, 226, 305, 306, 308 ** Steve Trevor 209, HotY, 216, 305, 308 ** Riddler 220, 311 * Khary Payton ** Cyborg 208, HotY, 221, 305 * Kevin Michael Richardson ** Trigon 221 * Mae Whitman ** Babs 2, 7, SHH, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 209, 210, 211, 213, HotY, 214, 220, 222, 224, 226, 301, 302, 304, 308, 310, 311 ** Speed Queen SHH * Masasa Moyo ** Lightning 306 * Maurice LaMarche ** Red T 5, 206 * Misty Lee ** Big Barda SHH, HotY, 226, 307 ** Mad Harriet SHH, 307 * Nika Futterman ** Hawkg 2, 6, 9, 10, SHH, 211, HotY, 214, 215, 216, 220, 303 * Phil LaMarr ** Lucius Fox 9, 12, 219 ** Killer Moth 301 ** Doc Magnus 301 * Romi Dames ** Lena Luthor 301, 304, 305 * Stephanie Sheh ** Katana 4, 8, 10, 201, 208, 209, 210, HotY, 218, 219, 302, 307, 309 * Tania Gunadi ** Lady Shiva SHH, 203, HotY, 216, 223, 224, 226 * Tara Strong ** Harley 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, SHH, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 207, 209, HotY, 216, 217, 219, 222, 223, 305, 306, 308 ** Ivy 6, 7, 10, 12, SHH, 202, 205, 209, 213, HotY, 224, 302, 305, 306 ** Double Dare 208, 308, 309 ** Cheshire 223 ** Silver 309 * Teala Dunn ** Bumblebee 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, SHH, 202, 205, 206, 207, 211, 212, HotY, 214, 215, 216, 218, 219, 224, 302, 305 ** Artemiz SHH * Tom Kenny ** Crazy Quilt 4, 12, 203, HotY ** James Gordon SHH, 207, HotY, 308 ** Parasite SHH * Travis Willingham ** Grundy 212, 216 * Yvette Nicole Brown ** Waller 1, 2, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, SHH, 201, 202, 205, 207, 210, 212, HotY, 215, 216, 218, 221, 226, 303, 306, 309 * Unknown ** Mrs. Calyface 214 ** King Shark 219 ** Firefly 224 ** Lion-Mane 310 ** June Moone 309 ** Vixen 311 LEGO DC Super Hero Girls The LEGO DCSHG shorts are missing (they can be found in the youtube official channel, but I won't link to it just in case it isn't allowed). As far as I know, they're set in the same continuity (unlike the newly-announced Lauren Faust reboot). I guess they should be listed below the regular seasons? MektonZ (talk) 08:09, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. I was just too lazy to add them, I guess. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:46, May 30, 2017 (UTC)